


Tree trouble

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Falling Out of Trees, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, anne is a good gf, anne's trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Set before "Reunions"Anne totally meant to get in this situation. Yep. Totally.Otherwise known as Anne's tree story.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: The kids are back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Tree trouble

To Anne’s credit, she wasn’t completely responsible for her current predicament. Probably only forty? Fifty percent? Whatever. Point is, she wasn’t the one responsible for her situation for once. 

She hadn’t even meant to cause chaos. She’d simply wanted to give her girlfriend a nice present. Though, perhaps explaining what was going on would be a good idea. 

It had all started when she’d gone shopping with Cathy. They’d been looking for a present for Anna’s birthday. Anne had gone up ahead to look at a sparkly green pair of heelies when she’d noticed the absence of a certain blue queen. Turning back, she’d found Cathy examining an orange woolen hat.

“You think Anna’d like it?”

Cathy shook her head. “No, I was just thinking. I’m gonna need a new hat since Kitty’s been stealing mine,”

“You like this one?” Anne asked, feeling the hat in her hands.

“I mean, I guess? Just not a huge fan of the colour,”

Anne nodded in understanding. “Not blue enough, huh?”

Cathy swatted her arm. 

“Just because I’m ‘The blue queen’ doesn’t mean that everything I own has to be blue!”

Anne snorted. 

“So what colour were you gonna get?”

“... blue,”

Anne grinned , wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“That’s what I though,”

Cathy rolled her eyes, grabbing Anne’s hand and leading her away from the store. “Whatever. It’s too expensive anyways, we should probably just go finish getting the present,”

Anne nodded reluctantly, sparing one last glance at the hat before following Cathy towards the video game isle.

\-----------------------------------------

“You want to learn to knit?”

Jane eyed Anne dubiously. 

“Yeah, and?” Anne shuffled her feet self consciously. “What’s it to you?”

Jane expression shifted as she smiled at Anne gently, setting her book down on the kitchen counter. “Nothing, just surprised,” Seeing Anne’s expression, she elaborated, 

“Not in a bad way! Just a bit unexpected. Are you free tomorrow after lunch? I’ll need today to get the materials,”

“Yeah,” Anne nodded. “And by the way, could the wool be blue?”

\-----------------------------------------

“Hey Kitty, lemme borrow that hat for a sec,”

Kat snatched the hat away from her, planting it firmly on her head once more.

“No! I need to keep my head warm!”

“It’s not even yours! It’s Cathy’s!”

“Then go ask her!”

Kat’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Unless... you don’t want Cathy to know you’re taking her hat!”

Anne snatched the hat off of Kat’s head, stuffing it in her hoodie pocket before retreating to the entrance of her room. “What? No! Psssshhhh, why’d you think that?”

Kat scoffed, throwing a sparkly pillow at Anne. 

“Yeah, whatever. If you wanted to go cause trouble you could’ve just asked,”

Anne sighed in relief. She hadn’t been found out yet.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t tell anyone, k?”

“Like you even have to ask!”

\----------------------------------------- 

Finally, it was done.

After several painstakingly long knitting classes with Jane and a close call where Catalina almost discovered her, she’d done it.

She’d made a hat.

Not just any hat mind you, she’d created a replica of the hat she’d seen with Cathy. It was blue of course, what kind of girlfriend would she be if it were any other colour? Now all that was left was to add some personal touches. Namely, a light blue and green pompom she’d spotted at an art shop near Catalina’s favorite café. 

Currently, she was making her way to the store. With the other queens out of the house, there was no one to be suspicious of her absence or question where she’d gone. With Anna and Kat were going out on a date to celebrate Anna’s birthday and Catalina, Jane and Cathy going to watch a movie at the ladies’ house, Anne was free to finish the hat. Turning the hat over in her hands, she smiled. Cathy was gonna be so damn impressed.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew past her. Stumbling, Anne threw her hands forwards to steady herself. The hat, now free from her hands, blew away into the wind. Yelping, she ran forwards to try and catch it, only to let out a short scream as she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Picking herself up, she looked around for the hat. Finally she spotted it.

On the top of a tree.

....Fuck  
Groaning, Anne walked to the bottom of the tree to try and figure out how to climb it. 

Because what else was she supposed to do?

Ask for help?

Anne would get beheaded again before that happened. 

Glaring at the tree once more, she got to work.

\-----------------------------------------

Pausing on a sturdy branch, Anne took a second to catch her breath. Rubbing her sore wrists, she risked a glance back towards the ground.

Huh.

She was a lot higher than she thought. 

Oh well.

Sighing, Anne looked back up towards the hat. Just a bit more, then she’d be able to go finish the hat and pretend this whole ordeal never happened. 

Left hand, right hand. Left foot, right foot. Left hand, right ha-

The branch snapped.

Oh shit.  
Anne tumbled towards the ground with a scream. Her arms flew up to her cover her head as she raced towards the ground with a scream. Bracing for impact, she closed her eyes.

Anne hit the ground with a sickening snap.   
Immediately, she was consumed by a blinding pain in her leg. Groaning, she tried to turn over, only to hiss in pain as a jolt of pain shot through her ribs. Laying back on her side, she slowly exhaled and waited for the pain to ease.

And waited.

And waited.

After realizing nothing was gonna happen, she resigned herself to her fate. Inhaling deeply, she slowly sat up, hissing as pain shot through her ribs. Standing up, she balanced herself on her leg, gripping the tree for support. Exhaling shakily, she pulled her phone out to call a taxi.

\-----------------------------------------

Anne looked through her phone, bored. She tried tapping her foot to emphasize how bored she was, only to remember it was in a cast. After getting checked out, she’d found out her leg was broken, along with two of her ribs. Sighing, she put her phone down and stared at the ceiling. She’d hopped that perhaps the hat had fallen when she had, but no, it was still stuck on the tree. That goddamned tree.

Hearing her text tone go off, she picked her phone up.

Janey: Where are you?

Janey: Why aren’t you home?

Oh. Had the queens gotten home already? Fuck, this wasn’t gonna be fun to explain.

Anne: get on the gc. get the othr queens there too

Janey: ???

Anne: just do it

Queens:  
Lina: what is it anne?

Kitty-Kat: where u @

Bo: Queens, i have gathered you all today to make an announcement

GamerGirl: ??

Bo: i am

Cathy P: yes?

Bo: ✨in the hospital ✨

Several people are typing...

Anne placed her phone down as it blew up with texts, grinning at the chaos that was inevitably taking place in the queen household. 

Bo: its the hospital near the mall

Bo: btw im not dying

Bo: but also hurry up and get here im bored

Smiling, Anne laid back down on the bed. This should be entertaining.

\-----------------------------------------

“Anne!”

“Annie!”

“What on earth did you do?!”

“Bo!”

“Anne Boleyn!”

Anne grinned sheepishly at the queens standing in the doorway.

“Hi”

The queens all situated themselves near Anne. Jane and Anna both pulled a chair up, Catalina sat at the foot of her bed, Cathy sat next to Anne, and Kat situated herself in Anna’s lap.

“Are you ok!?”

“What happened?”

“Did you do something dumb like fight a raccoon?”

“Anna!”

Anna shrunk down in her seat at the seething glare Cathy and Catalina sent her. Kat snickered quietly as Jane facepalmed at her shenanigans. Anne rolled her eyes. “Yeah totally. A raccoon broke two of my ribs, broke my leg, and cracked two more of my ribs,”

A stunned silence followed her retort. Looking up, she grimaced at the horrified looks on the queens faces. 

“Fell out of a tree,”

“......”

“Anne, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but what the fuck,”

Anne flipped Anna off, earning her a fake gasp from the latter. Kat however, didn’t seem keen on dropping the topic.

“Why were you in a tree anyways?”

Anne weighed her options carefully. If she told the truth, the surprise would be ruined for Cathy and Kat and Anna would call her a simp for the rest of their reincarnated lives. Jane and Lina might not overly react, but it wasn’t a risk she was willing to take.

Steeling her mind, Anne made her answer.

“Felt like climbing a tree,”

As the room devolved into chaos, Anne knew one thing: she’d get that hat back or die trying. And knowing Anne, it would probably be the latter.

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alls know the drill, constructive criticism is encouraged. :)


End file.
